Tato
Tato is the daughter of Broly and Maiz; the wife of Xicor; and the mother of Cabe, Pamy, and Seror. Her name pun is on'' 'potato'.'' Tato's first appearance was when she was a little girl in Dragonball Z; then she appears again in Toyble's Dragonball AF, Gracon's Dragonball GW (with Marshmallow), and Gracon's Dragonball ER (with Marshmallow) Personality Tato is shown to be sassy, untrusting, independent, determined, and a TOTAL bad girl! Bio (DBAF) Tato was just lounging in her palace, until Goku told her that they needed her to defeat Xicor. The Demonic Goddess agreed, stating that she hasn't had a good fight in a long time. So she traveled to Earth to confront an arrogant Xicor, who stated that she was not powerful enough to stop him. To much of his suprise, Tato was too strong for him to beat. So Xicor pushed his limits past 100% so he can at least cause minor damage to the superior goddess. Though he did succeed, it still wasn't enough to defeat the Dark Goddess. An enraged Tato powered up, stating that no one will ever defeat her, not even Xicor. Then transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Tato beat Xicor to a pulp, and gave him a nasty scar over his eye. Tato then brought him back to her kingdom, stating that with a little training, he might even surpass her. An enraged Xicor woke up stating that he went easy on her, and that he wants a rematch. Tato slapped him in the face stating that he was out of his mind, then grinned saying that he has guts, and that she respects that. Xicor then questions where he was, and why she brought him there. Tato grins stating that he may of lost the battle, but she can train him to the point that he will surpass her. Xicor accepts (hoping that after he surpassed her, he will gain vengeance on her for humiliating him in their last battle.) After several months of training, Xicor did surpass Tato. But for some reason, he just couldn't attack her. Xicor was very confused, but then he realized that he loved her. So one night he told Tato what he really felt. Tato grinned stating that it was about time that he told her, and she knew he did since their first battle. (Oh, but don't think Xicor is all soft now, he still is pure evil, in love or not) A couple months later, Tato figured out that she was pregnant with a baby boy, Seror. Though he was only a baby, Tato could tell that he had dark powers (death powers)............. Then, Tato realized she was pregnant with twins (the eventual Pamy and Cabe) But this time, huge armies of assassins attacked Tato, in attempt to kill the twins. Xicor routinely saved Tato duing this period of time....Tato was still psychically connected to the twins, giving her a great deal of power.........The Dark Goddess's Spirit was tired of all her armies failing, so she decided to attack Tato herself (The Dark Goddess is Tato's Demonic Spirit, long story) To her surprise, Tato defeated the Dark Goddess easily......but just before she could finnish her off, the Dark Goddess was sucked back into the prison dimension, Tartar. Techniques/Special Abilities -(the ability to control all that is negative) -(the ability to kill with one thought) -Muteki Kai -Pychokinesis -Telekinesis -(pretty much all of Broly's techniques) -(the ability to warp the universe with her imagination *yes, she can warp you out of existence*) Quotes -(to Xicor) I've heard of you before! (he replies) Yes, on my grocery list, cause your DEAD MEAT!!!!! -(to the Z-Fighters) Fine! I'll fight him, but only if you give me 500,000,000,000 zenies! Trivia -Tato is the Goddess of the negative balance in the universe -She is the most elusive character of Gracon, and is a total mystery to her as well -Her best friend is Chickpea (Marshmallow's oc) Category:Characters